An Al Bhed's Tale
by Issaru
Summary: A stroy about Rikku after Vegnagun was destroyed and everyone returns to their lives. Many things have changed after yet another year and Yunas finally getting married! But whats this? The stranger has revealed himself!
1. All our dreams

**Eeeeep! Ok this is my first fic that I have actually submitted online and I am very nervous. Very very…hungry…I mean nervous! Anyway I'll just shut up and let you read, hope you enjoy it!**

**R+R!**

**-Issaru**

* * *

"It all began, when I saw this sphere of you…" 

One year after Spira was saved by none other then the Gullwings, the members split up to resume there lives. Yuna left the Gullwings to devote her life to 'him', Paine went to live with Nooj at Mushroom Rock Road, but was currently changing between living arrangements, and Rikku was left on the Celcius. Every day Rikku would look out across the wasteland of cloud through the large windows of the cabins. Now, with no one around other than Buddy, Shinra and Brother she had no one to talk to who cared. Everyone was always busy.

"Bored bored bored…nothing to do…" Rikku sighed, her face pushed up against the glass of the window. As she sighed her breathe condensed against the window and she began drawing pictures with her finger.

"Mish Rikku, whatsh up todaysh?"

"Wahh?" Rikku spun round, but it was only Barkeep.

"Ooooh! Barkeep! You shocked me!" Rikku said, panting from the sudden appearance of the Hypello behind her.

"I wash only worried mish Rikku, I dids not means to dishturbs you."

Rikku stared blankly at the Hypello, "Worried, why? What have I done now?"

"Oh, notings, itsh just that Brother hash been calling yous for awhile."

"Again? Whats he want now, more soda, navigational help, a brain maybe?"

"No mish, theres a call on the com-shfeer network, a call froms mish Yu-"

And without even finishing his scentence Rikku was out the door and up towards the bridge. She ran down the hallway and jumped over any railings and pipes as she went, one time nearly loosing her balance. She rounded a corner and through a pair of automatic doors onto the bridge.

"Reeekuuuuuuuuu! Nice Yunas been waiting for aaages!" Complained Brother as she entered. Rikku merely stuck out her tongue at the remark and headed over towards Shinra's computer.

"Well Shinra, I believe theres a call for me?"

"About time, I beet the computer at Minesweeper ten times while waiting!" said Shinra, rather proud of his accomplishment.

"Wait, we have Minesweeper now? Why was I not told this!" Rikku replied, crossing her arms.

"Meh, I'm just a kid" Shinra said blandly, while handing Rikku a blue sphere.

"Oh why don't you sing a new song…?" Rikku said under her breathe and quickly erased that negative thought from her mind, as she flicked a switch at the side of the sphere and a picture of Yuna came on. "YUNIE! I'm so happy to see you!"

"Rikku, its great to see you again. I wanted to call sooner but what with everyone ogling over us, it was very hard to finally find a place to stay and settle down." Replied Yuna through fits of static.

"Oh, so, does that mean you'll get married? I'd love to be your bridesmaid!" Rikku said, happy for her friend.

"Yes Rikku, it does. I shall be married at Besaid Temple, I'm really happy for me, and for him to. And Rikku, you knew you were going to be the bridesmaid!" said Yuna as she sat down on a pillow full of feathers. The movement of the com-sphere also showed Yunas new home. Like all homes in Besaid, it was a large tent filled with furniture of bright colors. There were also many bouquets of flowers and wrapped gifts of unusual shapes.

"Why cant I the great BROTHER be bridesmaid, I will be best bridesmaid there!" shouted Brother from off the screen of the com-sphere.

"Well Brother, one you're a man…or at least we think you are, and two, Yuna asked my first so HA!" Rikku said, still facing the sphere. With that there was a weird groaning noise followed by a large bang.

"Not again, he'll sulk for days! Rikku, sahreen eh nu kabajo!" exclaimed Buddy. Yuna sees Buddy pull Brother off screen of the sphere. She does her best to hold back her laughter.

"Cuno Buddy! Rikku men ih cuno!" Rikku shouted in hopes of Buddy accepting her apology, before returning her full concentration back to the com-sphere.

"So, think you can make it here a week from now?" said Yuna, looking hopeful.

"Of course, what kind of a friend would I be if I missed your wedding? I'm as sure as a Cactaur that I'll be there!" Rikku replied, while showing a peace sign and smiling. At the same time Shinra, who had just been sitting there, eavesdropping on the conversation between Rikku and Yuna, giggled at the rhyme between 'sure' and 'Cactaur'. Rikku gave him a quick glance, then turned back to the sphere.

"Great! Oh and you don't mind inviting Paine for me do you, I would myself but I have many preparations to make for next we-" Yuna was cut off by Rikku.

"Say no more Yunie, it's under control! Bye now!" said Rikku as she flicked the switch on the com-sphere and began looking up the frequency for the Youth League Headquarters.

"Under control? Now were have I heard that before…" sighed Yuna as she turned off her sphere and left to began choosing decorations.

**

* * *

**

**Well there we are. It maybe kinda short but I will write/type more if people review it and say they liked it…which I hope. And thank you Vampaneze Lady Sohpie for showing me the amazements of your brill fanfiction. But anyway I'll just shut up and walk over here, bye now!**


	2. Can come true

**Yay chapter 2! If you reviewed thank you! But before I go any further no this is not a GippalXRikku fic, sorry! A lot of you out there may be disappointed but hey, there is plenty GippalXRikku fanfiction out there! Anyway, on with the fic!**

**-Issaru **

* * *

Rikku flicked through different frequencies trying to find the right one that would connect her to the Youth League Headquarters. So far she was not having much luck.

"Bevelle, no. Luca, no. Mi'hen, no…oooooh! Were are you?" said a very frustrated Rikku, speaking as if the com sphere was really a person. Little did she know that she had scrolled right by it. After going through the long list of places again she finally found Mushroom Rock Road, location of the Headquarters, and immediately tried to connect. After awhile Rikku was worried something might be wrong as there was no answer, but then suddenly Lucil picked up.

"Hello? Oh hello Lady Rikku, what business do you have with the Youth League?"

"Oh Lucil, I was kinda expecting Nooj or Paine maybe? Are they there? It's kinda important? Rikku explained. Lucil then nodded and ran off to find them.

Meanwhile Brother was on the floor of the Celcius, still sulking over not being Yunas bridesmaid with Buddy trying to tell him that it would be silly for him to be the bridesmaid. Brother, of course, paid him no mind and started telling Shinra (who all this time was trying to listen in on Rikkus conversation) why Buddy was being mean, not letting him be the bridesmaid. Shinra just turned around and stared him blankly in the face.

"So immature…"

Brother then started the water works, saying how nobody liked him and everyone was against him.

"Hey, keep it down, will ya'? I can't hear Lucil!" shouted Rikku who had now seated herself in Shinra's chair. She span around so the back of the chair was facing the other Al Bheds. "So Nooj and Paine aren't there?"

"No, I'm sorry. They are currently moving supplies to our new headquarters in Kilika. But I will tell them that you called." Lucil explained.

"Aw, ok…wait Lucil, can you give me a frequency of your new headquarters, I can tell them that way!" said Rikku, voicing her idea. As Lucil began taking out a small piece of ripped up paper and began speaking the com-sphere fizzed out and went into a wave of static. This left Rikku in a very bad mood.

"Grrr, stupid sphere! Work! Work!" shouted Rikku as she began slamming the piece of equipment against Shinra's computer.

"Aaah! No, wait! Stop! That's very delicate!" Shinra protested as there was a noise that sounded like a party popper. He looked over at the remains of the sphere and the clouds of black smoke slowly rising to the ceiling. "No, you did not just break it…you did not just break it." Shinra kept telling himself that as Rikku shifted out of the chair.

"A-heh-heh…sorry? I'll make it up to you later…um…bye bye!" Rikku said as she sped out of the room, knocking Brother with her foot as she went.

"Waaaaaaaah! Now Rikku does not like Brother too! Everyone HATE Brother! Waaaaaaaah-haaaaaa-haaaaaa!" Brother sobbed as Buddy just sighed and went back to his computer leaving Brother on the floor, sobbing enough the fill the entire lake in Malacalnia Woods.

Shinra was also on the floor, trying to salvage the remains of one of his best inventions, the com-sphere. Though this closed a very big door in his life a window was let open as he decided to make a new model of com-sphere, The com-sphere-X™!

Rikku was hiding under one of the beds in the cabins, expecting to be followed by Shinra. After awhile of hiding, Rikku got bored and started rummaging around under the bed and found items that she thought were lost long ago: 148 Gil, a Fire Ring, a Gris-Gris Pouch, a Chocobo Feather and her microphone from her Songstress dressphere.

"So you were here all along? Bad microphone!" She pocketed the microphone and went downstairs were barkeep was cleaning glass mugs and anything else that had a speck of dust on it. In fact that's all Rikku ever saw Barkeep do, clean. Dispelling that stray thought from her mind, she began talking with him. "Hey Barkeep! Do you know of anyway I can get to Kilika from here? I'd ask Brother to fly me there but he's emotionally distraught right now."

"Hmmm I don'ts thinksh sho Mish Rikku. Yous could contact Kilika throughs the shcreen over theresh." said Barkeep, pointing to the screen above were Rikku and Yuna practiced before the concert in the Thunder Plains.

"Wait, that screen can contact places like a com-sphere? Am I told anything around here now a days!" Rikku exclaimed, feeling like she was the one everyone hated and not Brother.

"I'm shorry Mish Rikku, maybe nexts time theres sometingsh news I will comes tellsh yoush?" Barkeep said before turning the screen on and flipping through the channels for Kilika.

As the screen connected too Kilika, Rikku was surprised that the sphere was in the Youth League Headquarters! Rikku thought that the Sphere would have been in Dona's house. Dona used to be a summoner, but decided to end her Pilgrimage and stay in Kilika after Yuna and her party defeated Sin, bringing the Eternal Calm. Dona was also known to have a short fuse. It was then that Rikku remembered that Dona threw the sphere out of her window in fits of rage and it had landed in some bushes, a few feet from the gondolas. Rikku assumed that someone must have brought the sphere to the Headquarters. The screen showed many people walking by, but Rikku recognized one of them, it was--

"Elma! Over here! It's me, Rikku!" Shouted Rikku, hoping to get Elma's attention.

"Oh, Lady Rikku! It's an honor to see you, what business do you have with the Youth League today?

"Well Elma, could you tell me if Paine is there? I have some interesting information for her! It's kinda important to."

"Of course Rikku, I'll be right back…"

As Elma ran off Rikku used this time to reach over the counter of the bar and grab a bottle of water. When she couldn't find any water she turned to face an angry Barkeep.

"Mish, I prefers when peoples asks, instead of helpings themselvesh!' said the Hypello, attempting too put on a stern look, but, to no avail. This made Rikku laugh, but she held back her laughter long enough to grab the bottle of water she was handed.

As she began opening the water Paine appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Rikku." She said icily, beads of sweat dribbling down her forehead showing she had been busy.

"WAHH!" The sudden voice startled Rikku and the bottle of water flew into the air and soaked her and the floor, to which a noweven angrier Barkeep responded too by picking up a mop and began swishing it around on the floor were the liquid was. Paine merely smirked at this and continued. "Rikku, whatdoyou want? I'm busy, I have no time for your jokes…"

"Hmph, so not even a how are you? Some friend you are!" Rikku said as the water dripped from her soaked hair onto her face.

"Look do you want to talk or not?" Paine replied, all this time not changing her expression.

"Yeah I do but…oh never mind. The important thing is YUNIE ISGETTING MARRIED!" said Rikku and she began hopping up and down from one foot to the other.

"Oh really now? So she's finally getting together with 'him'? That's good to hear…"

"Mmhm! Anyway Yuna wants you to come to the wedding, its at Besaid Templesame time next week, can ya' make it?"

"Sure, I guess…I have nothing else to do…"

"Yay! The Gullwings are going to a wedding! The Gullwings are going to a wedding!"

"Rikku, ever sing that song again and I'll deduct another point from your Paine scale…"

"Whaaaaaat? How many do I have left now, 46 right?

"No, 45 now Rikku."

"Hmm I was sure it was 46…"

Paine laughed a little at this then turned the sphere off and went back to work.

Later that evening Rikku was on the deck of the Celsius, the wind hitting her face and blowing her hair all over the place. It was surprising none of the ribbons and bands in her hair were ever blown out. Rikku was thinking about the wedding when reality hit her…

"What am I going to wear?" Rikku then rushed down the steps and into the hallways towards her cabin, just as the sun began to set, turning the skies red.

**

* * *

**

**Well like I said, it's longer the Chapter 1! I hope if you read it you enjoyed it and if you didn't enjoy it please review so I can improve it! **

**And just for some quick info: If you don't know what the Paine Scale is then it's a made up chart of points Yuna and Rikku have andif one of them does something Paine doesn't like she removes a point. It was introduced outside the Cave of Woe (sp?) in FFX-2. Well that's it for now, oh and for any Brother fans out there I'm sorryI treat him so badly, but he is a bit...um...touched in the head shall we say?**

**Brother: Yes, I is touched in head! That is good right?**

**Yes of course it is Brother, now back too your hole or I'll get Paine to stare at you!**

**Brother: AAH! Ok I will go! runs off**

**Heh, like a trained puppy...anyway, hope to see ya next chapter, bubi!**


	3. But only then

**Hello again! Yup, I'm back with Chapter 3! I would like to say sorry for Chapter 2 as some of the words were all scrunched uplikethis. I was very tired that day and I wanted to finish the chapter before the day was done, so it was rushed. But I will no longer type when tired, theres a golden rule! **

**But anyway I'd like to make some replies to reviews public because it will save me having to reply to everyone, lazy aren't I?**

**James/quigybo:**

Yes, I am sorry for my spelling but hey, pobodies nerfect. And by retard I assume you mean Brother. Well if you had played the games you would know Brother is like that, he's very misunderstood I think…in some ways…

**Dicebcd2001:**

Thanks . I do hope the characters do stay true to the game, otherwise they wouldn't be themselves right...does that make any sense? But anyway, I'm glad you want to read more.

**Right, enough of that jibber jabber and on with the fic, CHARGE!**

* * *

As a new day dawned in Spira and the light of the sun shone down upon the Celsius, a very worn out Rikku slowly rose from her slumber, the light from her cabins window shining upon her closed eyelids.

"Unngh, boy am I tired…maybe I'll just slowly…go back to…sleep…" Rikku said to herself as she closed her eyes and turned away from the streams of light. It was then she saw all her formal clothes scattered about the floor.

"Ah, the wedding! Busy busy busy! I have no good clothes!" exclaimed the distressed Al Bhed as she jumped to her feet and began trying on different outfits.

After a thorough search of all her cupboards and under her bed, she concluded that she had no clothes good enough to be worn for her best friend's special day. She decided to ask Brother to fly her to Luca so she may buy new clothes for her already vast collection. She rushed down the hall and knocked impatiently on Brothers door, waiting for him to allow her entrance.

"Brother, get your lazy backside up and outta' bed, we have an emergency!"

There was a loud snoring sound from behind the door, indicating Brother was still asleep, or was trying his best to ignore the shouting. It was then Rikku got an idea.

"BROTHER! Um…Yuna is in trouble! Help us! And hurry"

With that there were a few bangs and crashes before Brother opened the door and rushed out into the hallway.

"Yuna, were is she, I the almighty BROTHER shall save her!" Brother shouted, triggering Shinra and Buddy to both come out of they're rooms and look around.

"Do you guys no what time it is? Go back to sleep!" Buddy said before turning and slowly retreated back to his bed. Shinra however just yawned before turning and going down the hallway, supposedly to go have breakfast.

"Quiet! This is not telling me were Yuna is, tell me faster!" Brother stated, not knowing the real truth.

"Yeah, you see Brother, Yuna is trapped by an evil fiend at Luca and needs you to get there right away!" Rikku explained, hoping Brother would believe her.

"Alright, to Luca we go, prepare for battle!" Brother then struck a victory pose before running off in the direction Shinra had headed in before. This left Rikku standing there dumbfounded surprised at how gullible Brother really is. She just shook her head to clear the thought from her head before she followed Brother towards the Bridge.

As they entered the Bridge, brother jumped into the cockpit and began flying the airship towards Luca, supposedly to rescue Yuna, but the true motive was for Rikku to buy new clothes for herself, of course. Rikku couldn't help but let a laugh out. Her plan was coming into action.

As they reached Luca, Brother was all hyped up, ready to see Yuna and get all the praise.

"When Yuna sees Brother Yuna will say how strong and brave Brother is! Brother gets all the praise! Oh, and Rikku will get praise to, but Brother will have more!"

Rikku and Brother exited the Celcius and began looking around. Rikku told Brother to look way over the other side of Luca, near Mi'hen Highroad while Rikku looked through the shopping district. Once again, Brother complied and went running off looking for Yuna, while Rikku made use of the Gil she had saved from different occasions to go buy the best outfit Gil could buy.

As she browsed through the many shops Luca has she spotted what appeared to be Paine looking through various items of clothing in one of the shops. Rikku immediately ran through the crowds of people towards Paine.

"'Scuse me, pardon me, make way, coming through!"

After Rikku had managed to worm her way through the crowds she ran toward the shop and down the aisles towards were she last saw Paine. Unfortunately she was no longer there, luckily however she was just rounding a corner. Rikku chased after and tapped her on the back. Paine turned around, but there was no one there, she dismissed at only her imagination, but when she turned back around Rikku was standing there, beaming.

"Rikku, don't do that…" Paine replied flatly to the wide grin on Rikku's face.

"Awkay. Hey what's that you have there?"

Paine revealed a violet colored dress with golden bands around the waist. Paine seemed to look away as she showed Rikku what she had intended on buying.

"Aww, sweet. I think it will look good on you Paine!"

"Oh this? No it's for a friend…"

Rikku stared at Paine giving her a kind of 'it's not really though' look which made Paine shift about in her place.

"Oh so maybe it is for me…I have nothing good to wear for next week, the best thing I could wear would probably be my Songstress Dressphere which is embarrassing enough to wear as it is, so I came out to buy something with the Gil I have, does it honestly suit me?" Paine explained, also hoping that maybe something that was not used as armor in battle would suit her.

"Paine, would I ever lie to you…umm I mean, ever lie to you again? It would look great on you, I'm sure of it!" Rikku replied forming a peace sign with her fingers.

Paine gave a faint smile before turning and heading towards the register to pay for her goods.

Now Paine was gone, Rikku decided to take it upon herself to look through every item of clothing this shop held. She swooped between aisles like a hawk, trying to pinpoint something that would make her stand out at the ceremony of the year. Quickly she found a cream colored skirt that looked like three smaller skirts sewn together. This appealed to Rikku nicely so she picked it up and draped it over her arm. She continued through the shop doing the same again. If something appealed to Rikku in the slightest she would swoop in and grab it. Being a thief obviously helped in this.

After an hour or so Rikku emerged from the shop with 3 bags full with different clothes and shoes. She headed over towards the nearest bench and immediately slumped over it. It was then that Paine reappeared with one bag with two or three items of clothing in. She smirked.

"Heh, looks like you brought a new meaning to shop until you drop."

"Hey I only got the essentials!"

"Whats this? Teeth whitener? Do you really need this?"

"Hey, you never know, these pearly whites could go pitch black one day and I couldn't do a thing about them!" Rikku just shrugged and smiled up at Paine whose expression looked rather flat from looking at the useless objects Rikku had bought with her Gil.

"What have you got left? You didn't spend it all did you?"

"My Gil? No, of course not!" Rikku sank her hand into her back pockets and pulled out the remains of her shopping spree. "See, 13 Gil, a paperclip and half of a gumball!"

Paine then smacked her forehead with her hand and let out a deep sigh.

"Well, it looks like you may need some help with all that junk, were is the Celcius? I'll carry this stuff for you."

Rikku then remembered her plan to get Brother out of the way. She did not want to return to the Celcius and face an incredibly annoyed Brother, who had for 5 hours been searching for Yuna, not knowing Yuna was no were near the vicinity of Luca. It was then she thought up another plan.

"I…um…walked! I walked here from the Highroad!"

"You walked? And you bought all this stuff knowing that you would have to walk all the way back? You know Rikku, sometimes you can be very reta-"

"Yes, yes whatever…so, can you help me carry this stuff or not?" Rikku interrupted, not wanting to be called what she thought Paine was going to say.

"Hmm I don't know Rikku, the Highroad is very long and treacherous. If we reach the end and enter Mushroom Rock Road then we would have to spend half an hour having security from the Highroad check our bags. And then we would have to trek along the road to our old Headquarters and hopefully get you back to the ship that way…or we can take a boat to Kilika and go to the Youth Leagues new Headquarters. You could be picked up there…"

"Um…yeah the second one, pleeeeease." Rikku smiled broadly at Paine who just nodded, took two of Rikku's bags and started heading towards the ports around the Luca Stadium.

As they went around the stadium it brought fond memories of the days Yuna, Paine and herself were all Sphere Hunters. It also reminded her when they tried to track down Le'Blanc for stealing the Dresspheres and Garment Grids.

Le'Blanc was the head of the Le'Blanc Syndicate, another group of Sphere Hunters. She was always followed around by her two cronies Logos and Ormi. They used to be the bad guys, but later on when Yuna, Rikku and Paine (or YRP as they were called then) were traveling the Farplane, the Le'Blanc Syndicate helped them out.

As this stray memory entered Rikku's mind she began humming the words to Real Emotion, the song Yuna supposedly sung at the stadium, but it was really Le'Blanc.

"Rikku, stop that. It's catchy." Paine said as a reply to Rikku's humming.

"Aw, come on! And if, I find, a world of real emotion has surrounded me…"

"…"

"Come on, continue it. I know you know the words!"

"…and I can't go on" Paine said it so monotonously that it put Rikku in a rather sour mood, but she kept singing anyway to lighten her mood.

"You, are there, the moment that I close my eyes to comfort me, you'll never be alone…"

As they boarded the boat to Kilika, Rikku had just ended her song and Paine sighed, thanking Yevon that it was finally over.

* * *

Night soon set in and Rikku was wondering whether Shinra, Buddy and to the lesser extent, Brother, were missing her. Probably. She could imagine Brother telling the others about Yuna be captured and 'they' must of got Rikku too.

As the sea breeze swept against the sails of the wooden boat, Paine and Rikku stepped up, on deck. Rikku looked down at the water splashing against the sides of the wood and she began talking with Paine. Only small talk at first, but one question caught Paine of guard.

"So, who are fancying at the moment, Baralai, Nooj?" She asked jokingly.

"Well I- Hey!"

Rikku began laughing uncontrollably at being able to trick Paine.

"Gippal." Paine replied plainly.

This make Rikku stop laughing immediately and stare Paine in the face with one of those 'dear caught in headlights' kind of looks. It was Paine's turn to start laughing, only lightly though, at being to retaliate with a joke of her own.

It was rare Paine would say something funny, being the cold, anti-social person she is, however after Vegnagun was destroyed she had opened up slightly. You could refer to her as a rose with sharp thorns.

Rikku realized that Paine was just kidding and began laughing again. As their laughter died down they both decided to head back inside until the sun shone again.

They left the deck, leaving the full moon to shine down upon the glossy deck of the ship.

**

* * *

**

**Anyone notice how these are getting ever so slightly longer? I think I'm building confidence! But, I need to ask YOU that's right YOU sitting there right now, a very important question. Should I continue on and skip to the wedding day or should I use the space up with a little adventure between now and then wedding? It's your decision! If no one tells me then I'll just throw in a little adventure for fun.**

**Rikku: The Gullwings are going on an adventure! The Gullwings ar-**

**Quiet you fool!**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed the fic. If theres something you think needs pointing out then please tell me. It would be a great help, and I would edit it right away, or at least try to! But to close I'd like to thank you for reading and hope you keep doing so, bubi!**

**Rikku: Keep on smiling!**


	4. Will I and You

**Welcome back my pretties to Chapter 4. Like I said, if I get any replies answering my question before, the majority will win and you would get an adventure or skip straight to the wedding. Well many of my friends said "Please do an adventure:smiley face:" so yeah. An adventure it is!**

**Now before we get onto the fic I will answer the reviews I got! Happy days!**

**Malicious-Alchemist:**

I am pleased you think it's good as that's what I'm aiming for…duh! And is this going to be an RP fic? RP equals role play therefore meaning role play fic which means…I'm confused…I'm a lost cause!

**Vampaneze Lady Sophie:**

YAY! Yes there will be more Yuna, Paine and chapters…more Baralai? Yes, the one I want to go die some place…he'll be there…and please don't kill Brother, I kinda still need him!

**Right time to start this fic so you can read and review :hopeful look in eye:**

* * *

As morning came, Rikku was fast asleep in one of the beds provided by the ship for the passengers if they were sailing over night. The hull of the boat banged against something hard outside. The sudden jolt sent Rikku rolling off the bed, onto the floor. Rikku however did not stir and just flopped onto the floor making loud snoring sounds. It was then that Paine came into the sleeping quarters with Rikku's bags in hand and her own in her mouth. She placed the bags on the floor and walked over to Rikku. 

"Psst, Rikku, wake up. We've docked in Kilika, time to get up."

No reply…

"Rikku, get up!"

Silence…

"RIKKU GET UP NOW!"

"AARGH! I'm awake, I'm awake!" Rikku jumped to her feet and began turning around in confusion.

Paine calmed Rikku down before handing her one of the plastic carriers and began walking onto the deck and off the ship. Rikku, wearily, followed behind.

They began walking through the port and towards the Youth Leagues new Headquarters.

It was a large pinkish colored building that looked like it swirled upwards toward the sky. There were many banners and flags placed around it, and as you neared you could see the tight defense it had around it with places to take cover and gun down approaching foes. When Rikku and Paine entered the grounds outside the Headquarters they were greeted by a smiling Elma.

"Ah, Paine, welcome back! Oh I see you brought Rikku with you. It is an honor to see you in person after all this time Miss Rikku."

"Thank you Elma. I need to use the com-sphere to call Brother to come and pick Rikku up."

Rikku wanted avoid Brother for as long as possible and was willing to pull out all the stops to do so. She began pointing out the most obvious things and trying to turn them into conversations.

"Um…err…hey, did you know there are birds nesting in that tree over there?"

"For the fifth time Rikku, I did. What wrong, you seem very…edgy. Are you hiding something?"

"Me? No, of course not! nope, no way, nuh-uh, never!"

"You're a bad liar, you know that?"

"Oh ok, I'll tell you…"

Rikku told Paine her plan about tricking Brother into taking her to Luca. She planned on telling him sooner or later but that would mean having to be told off and be lectured by Buddy for running off and then have Shinra rub it in her face. As appealing as all that was she really didn't want to go through with it.

"Rikku, you should know by now, for every action in life there is an opposite reaction, so it's best for you to return to the Celcius and apologize. If you tell the truth they **might** go easier on you."

"I don't like the emphasis you put on might…"

As they trudged through the main entrance, Paine led Rikku through to the part of the Headquarters that she saw in the chat she had with Elma. At this point, Yaibal, a member of the Youth League, came running in towards Paine.

"PAINE! It's terrible, giant fiends are attacking our old Headquarters, Lucil might be in danger!"

Yaibal was known to exaggerate things to great lengths, but the way his voice sounded made him seem serious.

"Alright Yaibal, stay here while me and Rikku handle it…" Paine said coolly, acting as something along these lines would happen everyday.

"I'm sorry, me and who? I don't recall being asked to help, isn't going back too Brother bad enough?" pouted Rikku.

"If you help, I'll say I found you and needed you to help me in Luca, but it was too late the time you had finished helping me and stayed the night at the Headquarters."

"Oh, okay, sounds good to me!"

Paine went off to call Buddy to come pick themup then drop them offat Mushroom Rock Road. As she was connecting the com-sphere, Elma reappeared.

"Please, let me go with you. My commanders' life is at stake. I would do anything for her safe return!"

"Okay, I don't see why not." replied Paine as she connected and began explaining the situation to the crew of the Celcius.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, all three females clambered into the ship and they were on route for Mushroom Rock Road. As they got closer to the location, many pyre flies flew up and around the Headquarters. This made Paine and Elma very worried about the situation.

As they landed they bolted, full speed, towards the Headquarters. The scene outside was awful with bodies littering the ground. Elma rushed around, checking the bodies to see if anyone survived. With Elma staying behind, Rikku and Paine rushed into the building itself to hear two beings talking above them, on the next floor up. Rikku could work out that one of the voices was that of Lucil's but the other didn't ring a bell. Rikku and Paine stayed low and listened careful to the conversation.

"P-Please, what do you want from me…I have nothing of desire…" Lucil said, barely audible from the gasps for breathe she took every other word.

"Oh, there is nothing I want from you. If I wanted something from you alone would I not have just killed you and not the pitiful excuses for humans, lying face down in the dirt? But, the point is, I have a gift for you."

"I-I don't…follow"

"Of course you don't. You are only human, but wait and you will see…"

There was then the sound of something falling to the ground and thechiming melodyof wind blowing.

"Lucil!" Paine ran up the winding staircase towards were the voices had come from. Rikku followed soon after.

When they had reached the top, blood was spattered across the walls in an arch shape. Lucil's lifeless body lay on the floor, a deep gash in the left shoulder. However she was not dead, she still seemed to be breathing as Rikku eyed her chest quickly moving up and down. Paine did not understand anything and the conversation beforebetween Lucil andthe strangerdid not aid her understanding, so shedecided to call in help from the Youth League to come and gain control over this situation.

They exited the Headquarters, Paine had Lucil slung over her shoulder to carry her outside into the beaming sun light shining through the storm of pyre flies. It was then that Elma looked up from one of the bodies she was examining and rushed over.

"Lucil! Is she alright…?"

"We don't know…" was all Paine could reply with as she stared upon the body.

"I-It's probably only shock or something, right?" Rikku asked feebly, not knowing what to say,on account ofknowing much in the subject of medicine or first aid.

"I don't know either. But, she's still alive, that's for sure. I better put pressure on this wound though." replied Elma as she looked around for something to wrap Lucil's shoulder in.

"Here." Rikku said, removing her scarf from her neck. "Use this."

Elma nodded and began the process of wrapping and knotting the scarf over the wound. Then, without saying a word, Elma picked Lucil up and carried her back in the direction of the airship.

"Wow, that's devotion. I hope Lucil will be ok…" Rikku said aloud to no one in particular.

Paine was still standing motionlessly, staring at were Lucil was once lying. She was going over the situation in her mind, what could she have done to prevent it? Could she have said something? Could she have fought the stranger? If she did, would she win or loose? Paine then received a light tap on the arm as Rikku gave a faint smile up to her.

"Come on Paine. Lets check for survivors, if Elma could do it then so can we!"

Paine nodded as she headed over to the first body, checked for signs of life, then moved onto another. Rikku copied what she was doing.

Medical help had arrived soon after Elma arrived at the Celcius with Lucil and the bodies were taken to a burial ground. Without summoner's to perform the sending, it was not assured that all the souls would pass onto the Farplane, a place were the dead come to rest. Yuna also fought one of her last battles here with a man called Shuyin.

* * *

Shuyin wasn't actually alive, but a reincarnation of the pyre flies and his desire for revenge on all those who killed him and his love Lenne. Lenne was a Songstress back when Zanarkand was filled with crowds and bright lights. Lenne was also a summoner. They both fell in front of a firing squad together and Shuyin had been wondering for the remnants of his life in the Farplane searching for Lenne before he was struck down by YRP. 

Shuyin used a forbidden machina called Vegnagun to do his bidding but his plans were foiled.

* * *

As night once again fell on Spira, Rikku fell asleep in her cabin on the Celcius, glad that her plan had gone un-punished but she was disturbed by the events that had happened that day. Why, only awhile ago, she had been talking with Lucil, but now she was in a hospital in Luca some were. This is hardly what she neededa day or twobefore Yunas 'big day' but there is no changing the past. She wondered how Paine was taking all this as she rolled over and tried to think happier thoughts before finally drifting off to sleep. 

Paine gazed out from the Farplane. She went there as soon as the old Headquarters were cleared out and had been there since. She would remember the faces of the fallen and the pyre flies there would animate a vision of that person. Paine laid down on the rocky flooring and gazed out across the many fields of bright flowers and waterfalls and slowly fell asleep on the spot, one single tear falling from her eye onto the cold earth beneath her.

**

* * *

**

**Wow, sudden plot twist in the form of a mysterious figure! Isn't it exciting? Now you have to wait another few days to find out what happens next! I know, I'm starting to hate me too…**

**Brother: I won't never hate you!**

**The heck are you doing here? You weren't even SEEN in this one! Now shoo!**

**Baralai: Yeah, you show him!**

**Get out of my sight you spawn of pure evil!**

**Anyway, stay tuned for next chapter! Bubi!**


	5. Become one again

**Hello, I'm back with Chapter 5! Isn't that great? …On second thoughts, don't answer that. Anyway I'll just get the reviews outta the way then onto the fic!**

**Malicious-Alchemist:**

Once again, more proof that I am an utter idiot! Unfortunately nope no Rikku/Paine fic. Everyone wants romance, which is between Yuna and 'him' only from Rikku's point of view. Confusing, yes, but its something new for me!

**Vampaneze Lady Sophie:**

It's not random! It's in case someone that hasn't played X2 is wondering who they are, got to be prepared! Oh, and can I have some of that toast? Maybe?

**Right theres that out of the way, are you sitting comfortably? Then lets begin…(Note: I'm skipping a few days so the wedding comes sooner, yes I'm lazy, sue me…)**

Rikku awoke from her slumber early morning. She hopped around her room trying to find her clothing she had removed in her haste the night before. She had been trying to think who the figure that hurt Lucil was. Though two days had passed that thought had been praying on her mind, she couldn't shake it even when she was having fun it would be there in the back of her mind. There was also the fact that Yunas wedding was tomorrow which just added to Rikku's stress levels. Rikku decided that maybe breakfast would calm her down a bit so she could plan everything out for tomorrow. She left her room and down towards the cabins.

As she entered the cabins and headed towards the bar she noticed Shinra sitting just a little way away from her current position. She crept slowly up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Aah! Do you mind? I'm busy working here!"

"Oh sorry Shinra. Hey, are you repairing the com-sphere?"

"Actually this is my new com-sphere, the Com-Sphere X! It will be twice as fast as the old com-sphere and it won't have near to no static! You could play games on it and maybe even—"

"Yes, well, as interesting as that is Shinra I'm starving and if I don't get food soon I'll eat you…" Rikku replied bluntly before jumping over the counter and began raiding the cupboards.

"Hmph, why am I surrounded by imbeciles…" Shinra muttered before lowering his head and returning to his work.

Meanwhile Rikku had managed to locate the cereal and began taking out a bowl and poured the cereal into it and began trying to find the milk. At this very moment, Barkeep appeared with a jug in his hand looking sternly at Rikku. Rikku just smiled before hauling herself back over the counter.

"Mish Rikku, if I'sh haven't tolds yoush onesh I've tolds yoush a million timesh!"

"I'm sorry! I'm just really hungry this morning. Now less talk, more milk!"

Barkeep just sighed as poured the contents of the jug he was carrying into Rikku's bowl. He handed the bowl to her with a metal spoon. Rikku grinned back showing her pearly white teeth before devouring the contents of the bowl.

When Rikku was finished she jumped up and sprinted out of the cabins to her room. She spent most of the day there, trying different combinations of clothing to find the best result. When she was done she ended up wearing a very beautiful, light yellow outfit, which really suited her. Rikku felt very happy with her accomplishment. Then there was a knock at the door, so she swiftly maneuvered around the clothing on the floor and opened the door.

"Hi there Buddy, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, but you tricking Brother to take you shopping! How long did you think you would get away with?"

"Shoot…" Rikku quickly began searching her brain for some reply, one that would make sense…

"Um…I like shopping?" Rikku mentally kicked herself for that lousy answer.

"That's it, tomorrow, you get no cake!" Buddy said, looking away from her.

"What? Aw pleeease? Not even a tiny bit?" Rikku then tilted her head slightly, pushed out her lower lip and looked up at Buddy.

"Don't try that face at me, now stop it! Really I mean it!"

Rikku just kept on staring.

"Oh fine, you can have cake, but only a tiny bit!"

"Yay! Thank you Buddy!" With that Rikku gave Buddy a strong embrace before letting go and retreating back into her room.

"Evil manipulative…" Buddy muttered as he walked off down the corridor back to the bridge.

Rikku then flopped on her bed and thanked herself for her speedy retreat. But then that memory came back and hit her like a speeding truck.

"I could of said something, I could of tried to stop it but no. No!"

Rikku began banging her head into her pillow, shouting out loud all she could of done.

"Why didn't Paine do anything? Why didn't Lucil run? Why didn't I do anything? Why?"

Rikku fell asleep, crying into her pillow that night, a frown etched onto her motionless face.

The sun rose on a glorious morning, a very important day for all of Spira, Lady Yuna, daughter of Braska was getting married. Rikku got up and wiped the dried tears from her face. She wearily looked around her room and over to the window. The sun felt like it burnt her eyes so she clenched them shut and put her hand in front of her face. There was then a loud knocking at her door and the sound of Brother shouting. She clambered out of bed and towards the door. As it swung open Brother immediately stepped inside her room and began talking about quickly about something, his speech was so quick it wasn't audile enough for Rikku to hear.

"Bro-Brother slow down, I can't hear yo—"

"QUIET! We must prepare for the marriage of Yuna! We get there early and see Yuna all pretty! Go Rikku, get ready now!"

With that Brother skipped out of the room and began singing something about Yuna as he went down the corridor towards his room.

Then, it hit Rikku. Yuna was finally getting married! Jubilations! But wait, where were the clothes she set out? And what if her hair wasn't the way Yuna liked? And what if…and what if Rikku took a deep breathe, calmed down and slowly got ready? Well that's exactly what she did. She found her yellow dress and slipped it on. Rikku set all the bows and ribbons in her hair the way she liked it and slipped out of her room towards the bridge.

When she arrived at the bridge, Brother and Buddy were arguing over something that was soon made clear. Brother was dressed very beautifully, now if only he were a girl. As soon as Rikku saw him she burst out laughing, as did Shinra when he arrived. This made Brother turn on the water works so Buddy decided to go help him change while they were on auto-pilot to Besaid.

When they arrived at Besaid, Rikku jumped off of the Celcius and towards Yunas home. She could recognize it as it was a little off from the village, away from the Crusaders Tent. She ran inside and saw Yuna. She beamed at Yuna and hugged her tightly while screaming out loud. Yuna did the same to Rikku. When they finally calmed down they admired each others outfit. Yuna wore a dress similar to Lulu's only it was white, didn't have the belts and was longer at the back, draped away from the body. She looked beautiful as always and Rikku gave Yuna another hug before they finally got down to talking.

"Yuna, you look brilliant!"

"As do you Rikku. I'm so excited!"

"I think we both are! Hey got some old, something new—"

"Something borrowed, something blue? Yes, I have my old necklace from when I was a summoner, my wedding dress is new, this pin in my hair I borrowed from Lulu and…" Yuna began searching herself, trying to find her blue object, she had it some were. But before Yuna could find it, Rikku took a blue bow from her hair and handed it to Yuna. Yuna took the bow and grinned widely as she fixed it to her hair.

"Rikku, thank you."

"No problem! Now you'll have lots of luck!"

Yuna nodded before she turned and noted the clock on her wall.

"Oh, I should be at the temple, sorry, ooh, this is disastrous! Got to go!" Yuna then raced out of her home and into the temple, waving at the people she passed.

"Wow some ones nervous…" Rikku said aloud to herself as she also left the tent and headed to the temple. She went past all the rows of seating and into the back room were Yuna was having her hair done over by Lulu. Rikku gave a quick smile to Lulu before sitting next to Yuna.

"I think some one is little nervous! Calm down a little, okay?"

"Hmm, your right…I need to calm down…" Yuna took a deep breathe then turned to Rikku who had done the same. They then both exhaled and both smiled at each other as the music for the ceremony began to play.

"Oh, gotta' go Yunie, good luck!" Rikku said as she left the room and went to take her place at the front row. Coincidently Paine was also on the front row and Rikku decided to budge up a few seats next to her.

"How's she doing?" Paine whispered.

"A little nervous but I think she'll be fine." Rikku replied as the temple went dim and a spotlight shone at the front of the temple, just outside the Cloister of Trials. The priest stepped forward and welcomed everybody before Yuna stepped out from the left side of the Trials and 'him' from the right. They met in the middle and smiled at each other. The priest went about the ceremony as he normally would, the vows were said and it came down to the most important part. Rikku was on the edge of her seat and Paine had to pull her back so she didn't look ridiculous.

"Now, do you, Lady Yuna, daughter of Braska take Ti—"

Before the priest could finish the doors of the temple flew open followed by a gust of wind and pyre flies. A cloaked figure stepped forward.

"Hmm, this almost seems like de ja vu'…doesn't it Yuna?"

"Rikku, it's him! The guy who got Lucil!" Paine whispered, keeping her eyes on the man at all times.

"Wh-who are you?" Yuna questioned as she slowly backed away from the steadily advancing figure.

"But Yuna, don't you remember me? I'm quite hurt you know, everyone has feelings even the sent. But those with strong feelings can come back, like my weakling of a father tried…" The figure then lowered his head and removed the cloak concealing his face.

"No, it can't be!" Rikku shouted out loud.

Yuna stood, shocked. This mustn't be real, but there he was, he had somehow returned.

"S-Seymour?"

**My golly, isn't it shocking? I think so! I think I took a risk bringing Seymour back but I like that idea ever since I started this. I hope you enjoyed his comeback as much as I did, and if not, tell me! Review people to save your souls! Or at least save that chocolate chip cookie on that table over there…**

**Brother: steals cookie**

…**stupid Brother…lightning strikes Brother**

**Brother: Cookie…gone?**

**Yes Brother now roll over and die…anyway, keep on smiling people!**

**Oh and by the way, the power of Yevon commands you to visit my site, its found in my profile, thank you!**


End file.
